<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【英西】Otherside by Convallaria_42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402060">【英西】Otherside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42'>Convallaria_42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>國家們討論起西/班/牙的交往對象，而他的損友和親友們似乎知道些什麼。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【英西】Otherside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：全程使用國名，但拜託請注意他們只是漫畫作品APH的國擬人角色。另外，裡面一些時事哏的國際議題其實是很嚴肅的，請理解我始終希望它們能被妥善解決。</p><p>聲明：我愛所有角色，但我並不擁有他們。他們屬於作者日丸屋秀和以及出版社幻冬社comics、集英社。</p><p>標題來自嗆辣紅椒（Red Hot Chili Peppers）在2000年發行的歌曲〈Otherside〉。<br/>這是一篇我在2015年10月寫到一半的故事，看看覺得還滿有趣的所以這幾天挖出來把它完成。但再怎麼說大部分內容都是兩年前寫的，因此許多哏其實都滿舊的了……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>許多國家，或者說幾乎所有的國家，都同意西/班/牙是個擅於調情的人，雖然沒有人說得上為什麼。<br/>或許是因為法/國總是向大家聲稱西/班/牙的屁股是他摸過最翹、手感最好的（甚至勝過他最常騷擾的英/國或南/義/大/利），也或許是拉/丁人天生的浪漫讓他們產生這種想法。<br/>畢竟。大家看著在馬路上向女孩子們拋飛吻的義/大/利兄弟，慵懶地對著行人微笑的葡/萄/牙，以及親密地攬著女孩子肩膀的法/國，然後想著，同樣受到太陽所喜愛的西/班/牙又會不擅長到哪去呢？<br/>而這個話題在某次會議的休息時間裡，又被拿出來談論了。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>有關於國家們閒聊的內容一直都沒有什麼脈絡可循，如果要將他們在喝咖啡時的雜談做成紀錄（而最後那一定是某個日/耳/曼國家的工作），那裏頭的多樣性及八卦性足以讓他們的上司們都搖頭歎息。<br/>拿上一次歐/盟會議休息時間的聊天話題來說吧，從最基本的「晚餐吃什麼好？我覺得對街那家的海鮮披薩不錯，ve」到「嘿快看！天鵝絨夫妻又在鬥嘴啦！（我們才不是夫妻！）」到「日/本家的忍者漫畫又開新連載了！」再到「所以你覺得瑞/典實施同性婚姻是為了更能有直接向大家宣稱芬/蘭是他內人的正當性嗎？」……種類繁多，質的飛越都不足以形容裏頭的跳躍性，而這還只是他們最後記得的內容。<br/>當然，瑞先生的話題他們是在當事人不在的清況下說的，而有關漫畫的那個話題，他們一如既往推選出德/國當團購代表。<br/>回到這次國際會議的休息時間上吧，一切都起因於不知道哪個國家先開始的一句：「你們知道西/班/牙在和誰交往嗎？」<br/>「交往？你是說有關愛、親密、承諾的那種？」<br/>「是啊，你知道，像情侶之間那樣的。」<br/>「西/班/牙那傢伙和誰交往重要嗎阿魯？」中/國說完拿出一籃零食，但沒有人去拿，大家都被這句話吸引住了，而忘記了前一個話題（顯然那並不是至關重要）。<br/>北/義/大/利抬起頭四處張望：「ve……說到這個，西/班/牙哥哥在哪呢？」<br/>日/本謹慎地回答了他：「不知道呢，義/大/利，從剛剛就沒看見西/班/牙先生了。」<br/>「那個……西/班/牙先生一到休息時間就離開會議室了。」坐在會議室門邊的加/拿/大悄聲說，但不曉得有多少人聽見。<br/>自詡為北/歐老大的丹/麥轉著筆說道：「嘿！如果我們不知道西/班/牙和誰交往，那我們一直以來又是怎麼知道他擅長調情的呢？」<br/>「大哥好吵。」挪/威輕聲說道，手指微微動著，像是在指揮什麼。<br/>下一刻丹/麥摸著頭問：「嗷噢！好痛，誰打了我後腦勺？」<br/>冰/島在挪/威的注視下撇開頭不發一語。<br/>芬/蘭輕快地說：「我記得好像是幾年前的聖誕節，大家喝酒喝得正盡興時，有個人突然說的。」他一臉遺憾，「可惜當時喝醉酒，忘記是誰講的了。對吧？瑞先生。」<br/>「唔。」瑞/典點了點頭。<br/>「挑輕是什麼？」西/蘭突然發問。<br/>大家被男孩的聲音嚇一跳，這才發現許多年幼的微型及私人國家也在場。<br/>「天啊，西/蘭、瓦/伊、拉/東/尼/亞、庫/格/穆/格/爾！你們不該聽到這些的……」拉/脫/維/亞顫抖地說。<br/>「快把他們帶出去！」德/國說道，他一手按著太陽穴。<br/>賽/波/加在摩/納/哥的眼神示意下，只能像是老師帶學生一樣把那些孩子們帶出去。<br/>「真是無聊至極！吾輩要先離開了。」壞脾氣的瑞/士站起身，示意著列/支/敦/士/登跟他一起離開會議室，而酒紅色洋裝的少女則彬彬有禮地向眾人鞠躬打過招呼後，跟上了兄長的腳步。<br/>德/國低語：「已經夠混亂了，為何還有一個小時才能結束休息時間⋯⋯」他顯然也想跟著瑞/士離開會議室，但北/義/大/利拉著他的袖子把他給留住。<br/>「ve！這會很好玩的，德/國！」<br/>這時大家的注意力很難得地又回到剛剛的話題上。<br/>「如果說交往對象，是指聯姻的話……」土/耳/其思考著。<br/>（韓/國在這時大喊著：「國家聯姻的起源是我的說！」<br/>中/國和日/本雙雙轉移視線，避免和韓/國對上目光。）<br/>從史書上記載的觀點來看，西/班/牙顯然經歷過很長一段時間的聯合統治。他們想了想，然後一致把目光帶向哈/布/斯/堡的另一個家族領導——奧/地/利。<br/>「好！就讓HERO我主持這場討論吧！奧/地/利！現在你可以發言！」年輕的美/國跳出來大叫。他總是喜歡搶下發言權。<br/>「唔呼呼，美/國真吵呢。」俄/羅/斯笑著說。<br/>烏/克/蘭提醒他：「小俄/羅/斯，會議室可不能帶武器喔。」<br/>「俄/羅/斯先生，請記得把手上的水管收起來。」立/陶/宛淡淡地說，愛/沙/尼/亞在一旁喀噠喀噠地敲著筆電鍵盤。<br/>「你這傢伙憑什麼命令哥哥……」白/俄/羅/斯將立/陶/宛的手指彎得喀喀作響。<br/>奧/地/利緩緩放下咖啡杯，抬起頭說：「諸位在爭吵什麼呢？我和西/班/牙只是普通朋友的關係，更何況當年只是政治上的結合。你們這些笨蛋先生。」<br/>一旁的匈/牙/利瞬間一臉失望。<br/>「……匈/牙/利，妳為什麼是這個表情？」奧/地/利沈默了一下問道。<br/>「怎麼這樣……我……我還以為奧/地/利先生和西/班/牙真的有過什麼，而王/位/繼/承/戰/爭是讓你們兩個鬧翻的導火線，普/魯/士那傢伙是其中一人的第三者……」她泫然欲泣，「我都已經出了三本系列作了啊！」<br/>奧地利看起來十分困惑：「為什麼？匈/牙/利你當初也是參戰方不是嗎？話說回來是什麼的系列作？」<br/>匈/牙/利沒有回答，她難過地將手中筆記本的一些字句給劃掉。<br/>「kesesese！我聽到匈/牙/利在叫帥氣的本大爺的名字！」一個沙啞的笑聲響起。<br/>「噢。」匈/牙/利翻了個白眼。很顯然地，德/國那吵鬧的哥哥普/魯/士在休息期間闖進了會議室。<br/>北/義/大/利悄聲跟德/國說：「ve，匈/牙/利姊姊召喚出麻煩的人物了。」<br/>德/國看起來一臉胃痛的表情。<br/>普/魯/士大聲打著招呼：「小義和阿西也在啊！」<br/>他繼續笑著接近匈/牙/利和奧/地/利，然後一如往常地被一只平底鍋給敲中頭部。<br/>「吵死了，老娘現在正不爽。」匈/牙/利將平底鍋放下，「我一直以為的西/班/牙交往對象竟然是錯的，這讓我十分沮喪。」<br/>「別在意，匈/牙/利小姐。」日/本從西裝裡掏出一本筆記本，開口安慰，「在下相信一定還有許多國家間可挖掘的秘密。」<br/>令人意外的是，普/魯/士竟然接上了話題：「咦？原來你們不知道西/班/牙在和誰交往喔？」<br/>「咦？」所有人都停下了動作，全被他這一句話給吸引住。<br/>匈/牙/利一把揪住這位前騎士團成員的衣領：「你知道些什麼？快說！」<br/>「普/魯/士先生，還請您仔細說明！」日/本雙眼發光，以他平時的表現，這可說是他最最最激動的舉止了。<br/>「噢！日/本的熱情被激發了……」美/國瞪大眼睛。<br/>白髮男人在所有人這麼注視下反而尷尬起來，他舉起雙手：「呃等、等等！如果西/班/牙和那傢伙什麼都沒表示，這樣本大爺不知道該不該說出來了……」<br/>他神奇地掙脫匈/牙/利的箝制，跑向門口。<br/>「你們要是想知道就去問他過去的手下吧！這麻煩本大爺可不背！」喊完他甩上門離開了。<br/>「噢，那傢伙是不是本來想來個盛大退場的……」匈/牙/利這時才稍微露出覺得抱歉的表情。<br/>日/本說道：「普/魯/士先生的確說了『那傢伙』，代表和西/班/牙先生交往的對象真有其人。」<br/>中/國若有所思：「不過，普/魯/士剛剛也說了『他過去的手下』知道些內幕阿魯。」<br/>「哼嗯，真奇怪。」美/國說道。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「噢，真奇怪呀。」西/班/牙困惑地搔搔頭。<br/>他在休息時間溜進一間儲藏室，但一關上門就聽見門鎖發出不正常的喀噠聲。他試著轉動門把，卻發現門把一動也不動。<br/>他很快就放棄嘗試了，自言自語道：「唔。算了，先睡午覺吧，等等總會有人經過的。」<br/>但他才剛將西裝外套脫下，門就被打開了，進入房間是英/國。<br/>「呃。你幹嘛進來？！」西/班/牙皺眉，兇惡地說，「衣帽間又不在這，而我可不記得你是個路癡，那是奧/地/利的專利。」<br/>英/國那標誌性的眉毛不悅地緊皺，語氣也不怎麼友善：「我只是剛好走進來！」<br/>膚色較深的男人本來還想回嘴，但他終於想起剛剛門把壞掉的事實。<br/>他連忙伸手：「哎呀等等等等眉毛！門！門！」<br/>「嗄？門怎麼了？」英/國問道，並順手把門給關上。<br/>這次他們兩人一起聽見了門鎖發出了明顯大事不妙的喀啦聲。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「如果我們去問問西/班/牙先生過去的手下們，說不定就會知道了。」芬/蘭提議，「他們在離開西/班/牙家後還是保持很好的關係。」<br/>「哇啊……大家都跟西/班/牙這麼要好，真羨慕呢。我要是搬到更南邊一定也會有很多好朋友吧。」俄/羅/斯說著不寒而慄的發言。<br/>「不，這樣我會很困擾的阿魯。」<br/>「不，這樣HERO我會很困擾喔。」<br/>中/國和美/國異口同聲地說。<br/>「哈哈哈哈哈俄/羅/斯先生您別開玩笑了……」捷/克頭冒冷汗，斯/洛/伐/克躲在她身後。<br/>「那、那麼我們可以找誰呢？」羅/馬/尼/亞慌忙跳出來接話。<br/>匈/牙/利瞪了羅/馬/尼/亞一眼：「真不想回答你這傢伙問題……但我已經看到一個適當的人選了。」<br/>她伸手指著剛走進會議室的比/利/時。<br/>美/國朝她大喊道：「嘿！比/利/時！我們有個問題想問你！」<br/>比利時停下腳步並注意到大家都在看著她。<br/>「哎？大家這是怎麼了呀？」她疑惑地微笑。<br/>匈/牙/利衝上前握住她的手：「比/利/時！告訴我吧，西/班/牙在跟誰交往？是男是女？一定是男的對吧？」<br/>比/利/時眨眨眼：「噢……原來是這件事呀。唔，可我保證過不能說的呀，匈/牙/利。」<br/>「比/利/時姐姐不能說嗎？」北/義/大/利那根捲起的頭髮難過地垂下來。<br/>「是的呀。但……」這位綁著髮帶的美麗女孩笑著說，「不管是誰和西/班/牙在交往，那都是個幸運的人不是嗎。」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「我真是太不幸了！為什麼我會跟番茄白痴被關在這裡啊？！」<br/>「你說誰是番茄白痴呀眉毛混蛋？」<br/>英/國轉頭瞪著西/班/牙：「就是你！因為你什麼都沒說，害我們現在被困在這間小小的儲藏室，而這兒甚至沒有張能坐的椅子！」<br/>他持續轉動著門把，但目前看起來只是白費力氣。<br/>「誰會知道你啥都沒說就把門關了？噢，我的午休時間……」西/班/牙推開雜物，坐到房裡唯一一張桌子上，語氣失落。<br/>「午休？！你剛剛不是才在會議中打盹了一個上午？」英/國不可置信地問。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>大家看著比/利/時抱歉地笑著離開了會議室。<br/>「看吧，匈/牙/利，一定是你的態度把她給嚇跑了。」羅/馬/尼/亞邊哄摩/爾/多/瓦睡覺邊涼涼地說。<br/>「你說什麼？」匈/牙/利瞇起眼睛。<br/>保/加/利/亞和奧/地/利彷彿習慣處理這事了一樣，一人拉住一邊。<br/>「哎呀，放輕鬆，西/班/牙的小弟又不是只有一個哇。」保/加/利/亞說，「看看南/義/大/利吧，他不是在那兒睡覺嗎？」<br/>「噢！沒錯！羅/馬/諾！」美/國開心地往南/義/大/利身邊坐下，一手拍到他的背上把他給嚇醒，「你當初可是西/班/牙最喜歡的手下呢，對吧！」<br/>「哇啊啊啊啊美/國大人？！混、混蛋，你們為什麼都在這裡？」南/義/大/利身體一震，語氣驚慌。<br/>土/耳/其說道：「小子，我們都知道你待過西/班/牙家很長一段時間。哎呀，這麼想來，當年他還是個很麻煩的人物呢，為了保護你不惜跟我槓上……」<br/>「噢呀，等等。難不成，羅/馬/諾就是西/班/牙先生的對象……？」日/本沈思著。<br/>大家越想越覺得有點道理。<br/>烏/克/蘭靠近南/義/大/利並說道：「小南/義從小時候就跟著西/班/牙先生了對吧？」<br/>「你們住在一起這麼久了，他還把你辛苦帶大，這是很多國家無法做到的。」越/南沈穩地說。<br/>「啊，想想看，你們之間的情誼是很令人感動的唷！」台/灣語氣夢幻。<br/>雖然被女孩子們包圍讓南/義/大/利滿臉通紅，她們的話還是成功地讓他表情劇變。<br/>「搞什麼？！這、這是什麼惡作劇嗎？」<br/>「羅/馬/諾一直是西/班/牙先生最在意的國家呢。」日本說。<br/>中/國問道：「我們都知道他明顯有點戀童傾向，但他還是能把這兩者分開吧阿魯。」<br/>「哥哥、哥哥，西/班/牙哥哥在跟你交往嗎？」北/義/大/利最後直接問道。<br/>「他、他媽的我和西/班/牙根本沒什麼啊混帳！你們不要亂說！」羅馬諾一臉驚恐，眼裡開始積蓄淚水，「要是被E……總總總之，我還想活久一點！我不想被揍啊！」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「你想被揍是嗎？」西/班/牙瞇起眼瞪著英/國。<br/>英/國哼了一聲：「我說的是實話。你在會議上心不在焉。」<br/>他一身正式的深灰格紋羊毛西裝，上頭沒有出現一絲皺摺。（但和嚴肅的裝束相反，他繫著一條幾乎是給人愉悅感的紅色底配淺色圓點的領帶。）<br/>西/班/牙說道：「你才是吧！每次當德/國想好好主持會議，你、法/國還有美/國那混小子就會開啟新的一輪爭吵，北/歐和亞/洲的人不久就會開始自己的小世界，然後當小義開始求救，會議就又中斷了。」他隨意地拉鬆自己的領帶，將袖子捲起，「噢，別用那種吃驚又尷尬的眼神看我，英/國，我雖然在打瞌睡，但這種基本流程不用睜開眼也能知道呀。」<br/>「你這不就是承認在睡覺了嗎。」英/國忍不住說。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>南/義/大/利在眾人逼問下哭著逃離，接著翹起來的那根頭髮又和弟弟北/義/大/利的纏在一起。<br/>「chigi——！笨蛋弟弟！馬鈴薯混蛋！」<br/>「ve！ve！德/國、日/本，救我！」<br/>他們發出了意義不明的聲音，德/國則是吐出不知道是今天第幾個嘆息，和日/本一起朝義/大/利兄弟走過去。<br/>「羅/馬/諾也不說嗎……」美/國皺起眉頭，「這樣還有誰可以問啊？」他拿出一張地圖問道。<br/>「美/國先生，那是一張美/國地圖。」立/陶/宛無奈地說。<br/>而波/蘭已經覺得膩了，拉著立/陶/宛的手：「小立我們出去騎馬啦，荷/蘭說他帶了馬要換我家出產的琥珀呢！」<br/>「荷/蘭……」<br/>那個低地國家當年也在西/班/牙家待過一陣子，而他們到如今交情一直都還不錯。<br/>「荷/蘭先生在哪呢？」芬/蘭四處張望。<br/>瑞/典默默地舉起手指著會議室的最角落，荷/蘭和盧/森/堡這對兄弟安靜地待在自己座位上。<br/>「嘿！荷/蘭！盧/森/堡！」丹/麥朝他們揮揮手，「朋友們！過來這兒吧！」<br/>盧/森/堡笑了笑，和荷/蘭一起走了過來。<br/>「請問大家找我和荷/蘭哥哥有什麼事嗎？」一身俐落剪裁西裝的青年溫和地問，遮住半邊的眼睛友善地瞇起。<br/>「荷/蘭、盧/森/堡，你們和西/班/牙感情都很好。」匈/牙/利靠近他們問道，「告訴我們吧，你們知道是誰在和他交往嗎？」<br/>「噢……」盧/森/堡笑容變得微妙起來，「啊哈哈……這個嘛……西/班/牙和那個人的事嗎……」他尷尬地顧左右而言他。<br/>「哼。」荷/蘭只是很有個性地哼了一聲。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「哼。」英/國雙手抱胸憤恨地說，「我是如此愚蠢。還覺得進來這間儲藏室會是個好注意。」<br/>另一邊，小麥色肌膚的男人拿著自己剛剛脫下的西裝外套。外套的胸前口袋裡塞著一條以鼓起（puff）方式摺起的、翠綠色的絲質袋巾。（但不得不說，不管是冷淡的翠綠色配件或是口袋放袋巾的行為，都與這個男人給予他人熱情悠閒的觀感毫無相似之處。）<br/>他本來把玩著自己的西裝鈕扣，聽到後冷淡地瞥了一眼英/國。<br/>「所以你承認你是刻意跟著我進來的？」<br/>「就說不是了！白痴！」有著白皙膚色和一對濃眉的男人臉蛋漲得通紅。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>盧/森/堡就像他的姐姐比/利/時一樣逃走了，而從沈默的荷/蘭口中又問不出什麼。<br/>「在下認為，與其向他過去的手下提問，不如想想誰和普/魯/士先生一樣是西/班/牙先生親密的好友。」日/本提議。<br/>「那個日/本竟然在積極地提意見……」土/耳/其震驚地說。比起來眾人似乎更為這點吃驚。<br/>奧/地/利擺擺手：「普/魯/士那個笨蛋先生和他只是像損友一樣的交情……」<br/>匈/牙/利睜大眼睛大喊：「奧/地/利先生說得對！說到損友，和西/班/牙最要好的不就是那位嗎！」<br/>大家不約而同地想起了那個和西/班/牙家隔了一座高山、從小就混在一起的國家。<br/>「ve……法/國哥哥嗎……」義/大/利喃喃地說（他的哥哥在頭髮解開後就哭著跑走了）。<br/>中/國指著講台附近：「如果要找法/國，他在那裡和塞/席/爾說話阿魯。」<br/>眾人連忙移動到講台前，而法/國和塞/席/爾揮手道別後，轉過來發現大家全圍在他周圍。<br/>「怎麼啦？你們終於懂得欣賞哥哥我無與倫比的優雅了嗎？」法/國想也沒想就說。<br/>日/本悄悄地制止了匈/牙/利再度拿出平底鍋的舉動，問道：「法/國先生，我們正在討論誰是西/班/牙先生交往的對象。請問你是否知道呢？」<br/>「呼呼呼，你們問對人了。哥哥我的確知道些什麼唷，」法/國撥了撥頭髮，「但是身為西/班/牙最親密的好友，我當然不會告訴你們！」<br/>「那幹嘛說出來啊。」斯/洛/伐/克脫口而出，一旁的捷/克則因他的不經大腦而無奈地扶著額頭。<br/>「其實法/國你根本不知道吧，哈哈哈哈哈哈！」美/國大聲地說，帶著他獨特的大笑聲。<br/>法/國哼了一聲：「哥哥我是不會上你那幼稚的當的。」<br/>北/義/大/利偷偷用手肘碰了一下德/國，德/國咳了一聲，只能尷尬地接話：「……我同意美/國說的。」<br/>「噢！德/國你果然是HERO我正義的好夥伴！」<br/>果不其然，法/國聽到大叫：「什麼嘛！你們這些小鬼頭！」他咬著手帕哀嚎著，「哥哥我本來還以為德/國你和我已經成為好朋友了呢！就因為我不解決希/臘欠債和難民危機的問題，你就要故意和我唱反調嗎！」<br/>希/臘從漫長的昏睡中悠悠轉醒，呢喃著說：「其實……只要把欠債的概念消除就好了……」<br/>「那是不可能的。」德/國和荷/蘭立刻回答。<br/>於是希/臘咕噥著，又陷入一陣睡眠。塞/普/勒/斯和土/耳/其雙雙嘆了一口氣，接過埃/及遞過來的外套蓋到他身上。<br/>法/國沒有聽到剛剛的對話，他繼續說：「我告訴你們，你們就是太缺少愛和一顆發現愛的心了！尤其觀察對象如果是西/班/牙那個一向遲鈍的傢伙，更不難發現。」<br/>捷/克思考著問道：「法/國先生，你的意思是他對他交往對象的態度明顯和其他人不一樣嗎？還是指，他們的關係持續很久了？」<br/>法/國聽到後淡淡地笑道：「他們之間最一開始的交集可比你們大多數人成為一個真正的國家的年代還要古老，那得從很久很久以前說起了。」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「你從以前就是這個樣子了。」西/班/牙喃喃地說，「食古不化，總是自以為能永遠掌握著帝國。」<br/>「……你才是一成不變的怠惰因循，跟不上時代的變化。」英/國也冷冷地回答。<br/>「你不管穿得再優雅，舉止再有氣質，在我眼中始終是一個毛躁、粗魯，只會用弓箭的小鬼！」西/班/牙大叫。<br/>「而我認為你永遠都只是腓/尼/基老頭口中那個家裡兔子很多的半島！」英/國也不甘示弱地大喊回去。【註1】<br/>「混帳海盜！」<br/>「一樣的話還給你！」<br/>「死屁孩！」<br/>「懶惰鬼！」<br/>西/班/牙想了一下：「你這個……粗眉毛！」<br/>「這、這是紳士的象徵！」英/國手用力往門上一拍。<br/>門把被他一拍，發出了喀噠的聲音。他們兩人停下對峙，目光集中到門把上。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>不管大家怎麼逼問，法/國只是露出意有所指的微笑離開了會議室。<br/>「吶，這樣不就又回到原點了嗎！」<br/>「冰/島，你也差不多該叫我哥哥了吧？還有大哥真吵。」<br/>「我才不要……還有大哥好煩。」<br/>「哎呀，如果法/國那傢伙沒說謊的話，那代表他的對象跟他一樣是稍微有點年份的國家阿魯。雖然在我眼裡看來全是小鬼頭阿魯。」<br/>美/國突然大喊著，吸引了所有的注意力：「嘿等等！西/班/牙不是在那裡嗎！」他指著落地窗的位置，那裡站著三個人，其中一個男人有著深色的自然捲髮和小麥色肌膚。<br/>「噢呀，那個不是西/班/牙先生……是葡/萄/牙先生。」日/本看了看說。<br/>那是正在和澳/門和香/港聊天的葡/萄/牙。<br/>「嘿！葡/萄/牙！」美/國呼喚他。<br/>澳/門注意到了騷動：「……哎呀哎呀，大家這是都怎麼了呢？」<br/>「難不成是老師又把熊貓弄丟了的那種感覺吶？」香/港面不改色地說。<br/>「根本就沒有發生那種事阿魯！」<br/>「葡/萄/牙，關於西/班/牙的交往對象，你知道些什麼嗎？」匈/牙/利單刀直入地問道。<br/>「咦？原來你們在講這個呀。」葡/萄/牙笑著說，「我還以為是出了什麼大事呢。」<br/>不知何時回到會議室的南/義/大/利有些緊張地開口：「喂、喂，葡/萄/牙，你別亂說些有的沒的啊！」他拼命向葡/萄/牙擠眉弄眼。<br/>「嗯……不能說嗎？但是我很喜歡看西/班/牙和你苦惱的樣子呢！」<br/>眾人看見南/義/大/利和葡/萄/牙的反應，更加確信葡/萄/牙一定知道，而且準備說出來。<br/>北/義/大/利興奮地問：「葡/萄/牙哥哥，所以你知道誰和西/班/牙哥哥交往嗎？」<br/>大家屏住呼吸，期待地看著葡/萄/牙。<br/>「你、你這個笨蛋弟弟！我要是死了都是你的錯——！」南/義/大/利再度哭著跑走了。<br/>而那個與西/班/牙長相酷似的國家則反問：「這個嘛……你們與其在這裡猜測，為什麼不去問問不在場的國家呢？」<br/>保/加/利/亞攤了攤手說：「這就是我們現在在做的事情哇，你等於沒回答……咦？等等……不對…..」<br/>他的話還沒說完，所有人忽然意識到葡/萄/牙話裡的意思。<br/>他們這才想起，除了西/班/牙本人，還有一個強權國家在這場八卦討論裡沒有出聲，而以他在國際間的實力和存在感，不可能不發表任何意見。<br/>所有人四處張望，心中的疑惑越來越大。<br/>羅/馬/尼/亞替保/加/利/亞把話接了下去：「……英/國在哪裡？」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「英/國，就是那裡……對……」<br/>「噢，天殺的閉嘴乖乖讓我做就是了！西/班/牙！」<br/>「就是那樣，找到那個手感特別不一樣的地方，然後推進去……」<br/>「這邊？」<br/>「對！成功了！鎖打開了！」西/班/牙雙手舉高歡呼。<br/>英/國自信地撥了一下金沙色的短髮：「呼，幸好我的口袋一直帶著要幫瓦/伊整理造型的髮夾。」<br/>「你真的很像保姆耶……」西/班/牙搖搖頭，他撈起外套，「好啦，門開了，我要走了，你愛待多久都隨便你吧。」<br/>英/國沈默地看著西/班/牙準備跳下桌子，突然手一伸，把門再度闔上。<br/>西/班/牙一抬頭發現門又被關起來了，氣得大叫：「嘿！你在做什麼！那是好不容易打開的呀！」<br/>「門的事等等再說。」英/國還是持續盯著西/班/牙。<br/>西/班/牙本來還想罵些什麼，但看到英/國的眼神後就閉上嘴巴了。<br/>他們之間沈默了半晌。<br/>「……你還想怎樣？」西/班/牙開口。<br/>「我想怎樣？你為什麼不想想一切起因都是你。」<br/>「不，這全都是你的錯。」<br/>「你到現在還是不道歉嗎？」<br/>「我憑什麼道歉？！」<br/>「就憑你挑了一塊顏色令人不敢恭維的窗簾布！」英/國大叫。<br/>「嘿！是你說讓我來決定的！」<br/>「但我沒想到你竟然挑正紅色！我的意思是，好吧，它並不難看，那讓我想起我們那台賓利，我承認。」英/國說，「但它根本不配新買的柚木餐桌！」<br/>「我怎麼知道你會在上個月訂了柚木餐桌，送來後還擅自把普普風白色桌椅丟掉！紅色窗簾本來應該是要配它們的！」<br/>「我早說過我不喜歡塑膠傢俱了！」<br/>「我們討論過要讓我們的家更現代一點的呀！」<br/>英/國瞪著他：「噢，現在又是我的問題了？五年前你迷上植物染，把我們的蕾絲桌巾搞得紫一塊灰一塊的，我都沒說什麼了！」<br/>西/班/牙腦袋蹦出一根青筋：「天，你現在在跟我提五年前的事？！我都沒說你七年前把我襯衫全刺上了幻想妖怪的圖案害我被法/國和普/魯/士嘲笑呢！」<br/>「那叫妖精！而且妖精是存在的！」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>塞/席/爾和法/國道別後，決定到二樓的衣帽間取她的外套。她和走過身邊的泰/國打了聲招呼，經過了正在聊天的赫/特/河和摩/洛/西/亞，正要走到樓梯時，被旁邊的一扇小門裡頭傳出的陣陣爭吵聲給吸引住，停下腳步。<br/>「……你總是這麼記恨！」這個聲音帶著誇張的彈舌音。<br/>「你才總是如此漫不經心！說說看這又是你第幾次會議遲到了？！」她認出這道聲音是英/國。<br/>「嘿！那還不是因為你昨晚……」第一個說話的聲音漸漸轉小。<br/>「……噢閉嘴！你是怕別人不知道嗎！」<br/>「唔……別捂住……當心我讓你眼睛多個黑眼圈！嗯嗯唔唔唔！」<br/>塞/席/爾搖搖頭說：「這些大叔還真是有精神啊。」<br/>她毫不在意地繼續往前走。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「反正我才不道歉，你在買新傢俱之前應該先告訴我的！」西/班/牙鼓著臉噘嘴。<br/>英/國想著，他們已經為了那該死的窗簾布冷戰整個上午了，他得在他們都忘記為何而吵之前結束。<br/>他惱怒地看著他交往多個世紀的情人，決定使出殺手鐧：「你要是不道歉，那……那接下來的半年三餐都由我負責！」<br/>「什、什麼？！」西/班/牙變了臉色。<br/>英/國始終不知道為什麼每當他說出這句話，西/班/牙就會投降，但這麼多年下來屢試不爽。<br/>果然西/班/牙退讓了：「唔嗚嗚……好吧，不用那塊窗簾布了，但你必須跟我一起去挑新的……」<br/>「當然。這週末在倫/敦郊區有古董市集。」英/國立刻說。<br/>「不，我們去AKI，這次我說了算。」【註2】<br/>「……好吧。」英/國實在不能理解連鎖商場的單色布料怎麼能比得上精緻的古典花紋，但他樂於配合西/班/牙作出讓步，「反……反正我看你這樣的蠢臉也看了幾百年了，忍受你挑窗簾布也不算什麼。」<br/>「唉，我只是對於英/國這樣的自殺式攻擊感到心痛。」<br/>「自殺式……？對了，我一直都覺得很奇怪的是，我知道你喜歡為我們煮飯，但不能下廚讓你這麼痛苦嗎？」<br/>「不……你的理解完全相反了……算了，別在意。」深膚色的男人只是用憐憫的眼神望著他。<br/>噢，忘了英/國糟糕的廚藝吧，西/班/牙想，他就是無法克制地愛著眼前男人一口不能再更標準的英式口音。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「各位，我找到了！」一直埋首於筆電的愛/沙/尼/亞突然開口，吸引了全部國家的注意。<br/>美/國開口問道：「愛/沙/尼/亞，你說找到什麼？」<br/>「我調閱了監視器，各位可以看到，在休息時間一開始，西/班/牙先生就離開了會議室，而接著……英/國先生馬上跟在他腳步之後離開！」他說，並且將筆電轉向眾人。<br/>全場嘩然，匈/牙/利屏息著說：「啊，真羅曼蒂克！」<br/>「哪一點讓妳覺得羅曼蒂克？」奧/地/利困惑地問。<br/>「ve，再來呢？他們去了哪裡？」北/義/大/利問道。<br/>愛/沙/尼/亞敲了幾個鍵，說：「嗯，這裡，西/班/牙先生走進樓梯旁的一間儲藏室，而英/國先生在一分鐘之後就開門走進去了。」<br/>美國興奮地大叫：「噢！太好玩了！現在真像CSI在破案！」<br/>「對了，聽說那部影集完結了阿魯。」中/國說。<br/>美/國回答他：「是啊，真可惜。記得準時收看喔！」<br/>「那也要我家可以播才行啊阿魯……」<br/>「是這樣嗎？」美/國不在意地回答，接著他微微皺起眉頭，「嘿，這麼想起來，我總覺得英/國那傢伙似乎在我小時候跟我提過他和西/班/牙在交往的事……」<br/>「等等。所以你一直都知道？！」匈/牙/利大叫。<br/>美/國一臉無辜：「噢拜託，西/班/牙當初還是幫著我從英/國那兒獨立的人呢！我怎麼知道他們是認真的，而且一直持續到現在？」<br/>日/本邊拿著筆唰唰地記錄邊語氣興奮地說：「原來如此，所以他們已經保持很久的關係了嗎？從什麼時候開始的呢？美/國先生，還請您詳細描述！」<br/>「大家是為了什麼耗上這麼久的時間……」德/國再度嘆氣。<br/>北/義/大/利開心地問道：「ve，那接下來呢？西/班/牙哥哥和英/國之後到哪？」<br/>愛/沙/尼/亞調快了時間軸，他說：「這個嘛……很顯然地，他們直到現在還待在那間儲藏室裡……」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>喀/麥/隆在會議大樓一旁的草地上練習用膝蓋頂著足球，一旁的小獅子一邊滾動著一邊發出呼嚕聲。<br/>突然會議室的方向爆出了一陣可比擬世足冠軍賽的巨大驚呼聲，讓他不小心弄掉了球。他有點遺憾地想，這可是第兩百四十九下呢。<br/>年幼的北/賽/普/勒/斯坐在草地上眨眨眼，不發一語。<br/>一旁的厄/瓜/多和他的羊駝打了個哈欠翻過身，白色的帽子從臉上滑落。<br/>坐在水池邊上的古/巴吐了口煙圈說：「還真吵啊，真是一群長不大的傢伙。他們這次又是在關注什麼八卦了啊？」<br/>「午安。」印/度牽著他的小象從草地走來，「裡頭聽起來真像爆炸了一樣。」<br/>坐在古/巴旁邊的普/魯/士和法/國聽到後一齊放聲大笑，普/魯/士動作太過誇張，還差點摔進水池。<br/>普/魯/士稍微平復後說：「kesesesese！其實意義差不多啦。」<br/>「哥哥真想看他們現在的表情。」法/國擦去因為大笑流出的眼淚。<br/>加/拿/大抱著他一直叫不出名字的白熊走過來，法/國和古/巴招呼他過來一起坐著。<br/>「法/國先生，大家都在討論英/國先生和西/班/牙先生的事呢，這樣沒關係嗎？」加/拿/大問道。<br/>「噢啦啦，我親愛的加/拿/大，」法/國詠唱般地擺擺手，「要知道世上沒有永遠的秘密。只是哥哥我以為美/國早就知道了呢？」<br/>和列/支/敦/士/登坐在一旁的瑞/士哼了一聲。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「嘿……英/國，等等……我的手機在響。」西/班/牙抬手擋住英/國，阻止了他扯開衣服的舉動。<br/>英/國嘆口氣，嘴離開了西/班/牙的鎖骨，他低聲抱怨：「該死的，最好是什麼緊急要事。」<br/>「……噢，羅/馬/諾和比/利/時同時發了訊息給我，他們說其他國家不知道為什麼，好像知道了我們的事了。」西/班/牙快速看了手機螢幕一眼，接著把手機放回口袋，語氣有點煩惱。<br/>但英/國卻一副無所謂的樣子，繼續解起西/班/牙的褲頭。<br/>西/班/牙皺著眉問：「你……你不意外嗎？」<br/>「什麼？」<br/>「我知道……你一直都不喜歡別人談論你的私事。這也是為什麼我的親友都知道我們的事，但你卻依舊守口如瓶。你甚至沒有告訴美/國或你的哥哥們！」<br/>英/國的動作停下來了。<br/>他翠綠的雙眼望著另一雙讓他深陷其中近乎千年的祖母綠眼睛，難得地語帶笑意：「是的，我的確注重隱私……但如果我說，這一切的開端是我認為現在的世界局勢已趨近穩定，公開我們的關係並無大礙，因此我叫紐/西/蘭和澳/洲在我離開會議室後開啟了話題呢？」<br/>西/班/牙愣住了，他張嘴看著英/國，像是在看著一隻巨大的金色毛蟲。（事實上，從前他和法/國的確是這麼認為的。當然，是很久很久以前。）<br/>「唔，但我其實以前就跟美/國、加/拿/大，還有澳/洲與紐/西/蘭提過這事了，只是他們似乎沒當真。」英/國說著聳聳肩，「不告訴我的哥哥們只是不想聽他們嘮叨。蘇/格/蘭哥哥還在生我的氣呢……」<br/>他們對視幾秒，半晌，西/班/牙也跟著笑了，兩個人就像惡作劇得逞的孩子。<br/>他性感的拉丁口音此刻在英/國耳裡聽起來簡直是天籟：「噢，你真是個混蛋。」<br/>「是的，而你也是。」<br/>這是他們兩人嘴唇貼住彼此前的最後一句話。</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>【註1】兔子很多的半島：有一個關於西/班/牙國名很可愛的由來是，當初腓/尼/基殖民時看到這個島上很多野兔就隨便取做「野兔很多的土地」（i-shaphan-ím）。這個名稱被後來的羅/馬/帝/國轉換成拉/丁語Hispania，也就是現代西語的España。<br/>另外，本家目前沒有腓/尼/基這個在過去和羅/馬爺爺爭奪霸權的角色，所以我不知道實際上會是老爺爺還是老婆婆……</p><p>【註2】AKI：西/班/牙的連鎖傢飾、園藝用品店。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>